


Bowler Hats & Lullabies

by ReliantWishes



Series: Dugan Family Adventures [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Dugan, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Other, This kid has the coolest godparents ever, like major fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReliantWishes/pseuds/ReliantWishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuation of The Dove & The Strongman. New beginnings abound for Timothy and Lyla Dugan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Two months had passed by in a blur of wedded bliss for Dugan and Lyla and they had been slowly adjusting to living day to day with each other. They were still staying at the house since the world was still at war. 

Stark, surprisingly had been the one to suggest it. 

Dugan was surprisingly given command of the Howling Commandos. Peggy had assured him that Steve would have agreed with their decision because besides Cap and Bucky, he was the only other one that had the most pull with the men and the single most important thing to Dugan....was that he had their respect.

So duty had reared it's head and he had been called away for several small missions since the wedding. It was harder each time he left, because he didn't want to leave but he wasn't a man to shirk his duty and he wanted to make the world a much better place for Lyla and especially for their child.

Lyla still never told him goodbye and Tim never said it back. She would always tell him to kiss her and go, a hand rubbing her growing stomach, always ending with, "We love you."

Dugan would drop to a knee and press a kiss to her belly and say, "Be good for your mother, okay? I love you. Both of you."

Tim thought back to the last mission he had come back from. That mission had gone south ending with him getting shot in the side, so he ended up having to stay in the hospital for a few days. Lyla had been furious with him.

"I told you last time not to go getting yourself shot!"

"Yes, ma'am."

He had learned quite quickly not to be sarcastic with a pregnant woman. She was a force to be reckoned with.

Although it only took him one question to calm her down.

"How's little bit doing?"

She smiled and rubbed her belly.

"Growing and kicking up a storm. Here..."

She reached for his hand and placed in over her stomach and then a few seconds later, he felt it. A little thump against his hand that caused him to grin widely.

"That's our baby. Our baby, dove."

Her hand covered his and she smiled softly. "Let's get you home, okay?"

"That's supposed to be my line, you know?"

"Yeah, but you're the invalid."

"And you're 6 months pregnant."

She smacked him on the shoulder, "I don't have a bullet hole in my side, Timothy."

He chuckled, she definitely had him there.

"Alright, lets get home dove."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Thankfully his month long recovery from that wound gave them much needed time together. Not only to strengthen their personal relationship and prepare for the baby but also for a much more somber event.

Captain America's memorial service.

It was his duty to attend, not only because he had once been under Steve's command but the main reason was Lyla. This was her brother they were saying goodbye too and he was going to be there to support his wife. 

Everyone had made an appearance dressed in their finest. They had come to pay their respects to not only Steve and Bucky, but to Lyla as well.

Morita had shown up with a pretty black haired woman with green eyes. He was smiling despite the ambience of the event.

Gabe gave a soft smile and shook Dugan's hand before kissing Lyla's.

Dernier motioned to her belly and smiled, "J'espère que le bébé est plus comme vous et non pas ce grand mannequin. You look beautiful, madame."

Lyla blushed, "Thank you, Jacques."

Dugan lightly shoved at Dernier's shoulder, "Dernier, you're not trying to steal my wife now are you?"

The french man threw his hands up, "No, no. Just un compliment. No harm meant."

The larger man laughed. "I know. I'm just yanking your chain, frenchie."

"Where's Monty?" Dugan turned to scan the crowd trying to locate the familiar face of the man that he once fought alongside.

"Looking for me?"

He turned, grinning widely at the British man. "Monty! How the hell have you been?"

Monty stood there in his military issue uniform with a similiar grin on his face. He shoved past Dugan and laughingly took Lyla's hands. "I hope this big lug has been good to you the last few months..."

"Hey!" Dugan yelled in mock protest.

She giggled, "Hello Monty. How are you?"

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I am quite well. The more pressing question right now is when am I going to meet my godson?"

"Hey, he's our god son too!" Morita griped.

Lyla rubbed her swollen abdomen, "Not for two more months yet. And we're not even sure it's a boy. It could be a girl for all we know."

Timothy looked a little green at the thought which caused Monty to laugh.

"Just realizing that you could end up with a daughter? My friend, if you have a daughter, she is going to be the most protected little girl in the entire world with you and six godfathers and two god mothers. I pity the poor soul who tries to flirt with her."

Lyla laughed, "It's not a guarantee. We'll find out for sure when the baby's born."

Dugan leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'll be happy no matter if its a boy or girl, dove."

"Well, I do hope its a little girl. It would be worth it to hear him be the over-protective daddy."

Lyla grinned, "Ava! And Edwin too if I'm not mistaken?"

Edwin shook his head, "Miss Lyla, it still unnerves me how you can do that."

Dugan laughed, "Believe me, I know the feeling. I can't even surprise her with anything. Its like she knows literally the second I begin thinking about it."

She smacked his arm, "Its not my fault that you're not very good at keeping secrets."

"Husbands are not supposed to keep secrets from their wives." He winked at Edwin. "I learned that from a friend."

Ava giggled, "Good, so my Edwin actually learned something?"

"My dear Ava, please don't?"

"Oh, will the two of you stop already? Save the arguing for the house, okay?" Howard grumbled playfully. He had a beautiful young woman with blonde hair on his arm. She was smiling softly at Howard.

He stepped up to Lyla and hugged her loosely.

"Hey, you. How have you been?"

She giggled, "We live in the same house, Howard. You know how I'm doing."

He laughed, "I know, but I didn't want to feel left out from the hellos. Which reminds me, I want you to meet someone. This is Maria."

THe Young woman takes a step forward and takes her outstretched hand. "Its nice to meet you, Mrs. Dugan. I've heard a lot of good things about you."

"Please call me Lyla. Everyone else does."

"Maria."

Introductions were interrupted by a familiar voice."I hope I'm not too late to say hello?" 

Tim turned and nodded at the owner of the voice.

"Peggy! How are you?"

She smiled widely at him, "I'm good, Tim. You look lovely Lyla."

Peggy gave each of the commandos a hug and Dugan noticed the hug between her and Monty lingered. He gave a smirk and shook his head.

The microphone on the podium crackled to life.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please? Can you please take your seats? We will be beginning momentarily."

Dugan wrapped an arm around Lyla's shoulders and pulled her in close to his side. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed in the familiar scent of vanilla and honeysuckle.

"I'm right here, sweetheart. We all are."

After a few minutes, Colonel Phillips stepped up to the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, lets face it. I'm not good at this sort of thing. I'm more at home on the battlefield then in front of a microphone. I knew Captain Rogers when he was just a 98 pound asthmatic. I didn't think for one second he would have become what he had....He became a symbol of hope to the people of America. He showed courage even when he was that sick little twig and I don't think there will ever be another person quite like Captain America. But I'm not the one who knew him the most. That honor goes to another solider we have lost, Sargeant James Buchanen Barnes. There was another soldier that we lost far too soon. He once said that he wasn't following Captain America but rather the skinny kid from Brooklyn who never backed down from a fight. And hell I wish a lot of soldiers were a lot like that skinny little kid. And I don't think there was another person who knew Steve Rogers more than his own sister, Lyla Rogers, now Dugan. Now please welcome to the podium at this time. Mrs. Lyla Dugan."

There was a roar of applause as Dugan helped his wife to the podium and instead of taking a step back he stood next to her with a hand on her low back, showing his support.

Her hands reached out and felt for the microphone.

She smiled. "Hello. My brother was a kind soul and a good man. That's all he ever wanted to be. He believed that anyone could contribute to this world, no matter if they were 98 pounds and asthmatic or if they were blind." She motioned to her self. "There will always be those who can't defend themselves and those who can. My brother was both. When he couldn't defend himself, although he complained relentlessly at times that he could, James Buchanen Barnes was his protector. Sargeant Barnes was a man that protected others. He saw them them as equals and treated them as such. Both of these men have had a profound effect on my life. I never thought when I was growing up with the two of them that their choices to join the Army would lead me to where I am right now. If they hadn't have joined I probably would have never met the man who is now my husband. And he showed me that there were even more people like them. Good men....great men who are kind, gentle, protective and strong."

She laid a hand on his chest and pressed a hand to her pregnant belly, smiling softly as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"They changed my life for the better. I will never forget them and I hope you never do either. They were good men and good men should never be forgotten because they are who truly shape our futures and the future of this world we live in. Thank you."

The audience paused for a moment before exploding with applause and cheers of 'Captain America!'

Dugan pressed a kiss to her temple as he lead her back to her seat. "That was beautiful dove. Couldn't have said it better myself."

"I love you, Tim."

He chuckled, "I love you too dove."

He was just about to help her to sit down when she doubled over with a groan. All the commandos jumped up at the sound.

Dugan was worried, "Lyla, what's wrong?!"

She gripped his arm hard as another wave of pain hit her and then the sound of dripping liquid made him blanch.

"Tim, my water just broke."

"Well shit."

Her giggle turned to a groan of pain and Dugan lifted her in his arms.

"Where's the nearest hospital?!"


	2. A Life-Changing Moment

They had made it to the hospital in record time being followed closely behind by the other commandos and Peggy, Stark and his group, and then on their heels was the press.

Apparently Cap's sister having a baby was headline news.

Dugan shook his head at all the reporters and turned to Howard with a scowl. 'I've dealt with enough circuses to know this could get out of hand quickly. Can you handle it?"

Howard grinned, "Of course. I'm a Stark after all." He turned to the press and clapped his hands. "Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention please?"

Lyla gasped in pain and clutched her stomach. "Tim, it hurts."

"I know, dove, but little bit wants to say hi today."

"When we get there...ahh...." She stopped as a particularily powerful contraction hit. She breathed in deep and let it out in a sustained hiss.

Tim grimaced, "Easy there, sweetheart. Just focus on breathing okay. Don't talk."

They reached the front desk and the nurse took one look at Lyla and immediately motioned them to follow her.

"Labor and delivery inbound!" She yelled down the hall before grabbing a wheelchair and pushing it up to them.

"Can you sit up miss? I need you to sit here and we'll take you to the delivery room."

She nodded and Tim set her down as gently as possible into the seat. She gasped and clutched her belly again.

"How far apart are the contractions now?" The nurse asked as she wheeled her down the hallway. Tim could see a few other nurses rushing around and getting items prepared.

Lyla hissed her response, "I don't know, all I do know is they are getting stronger."

"I'm sorry hon, but its something we gotta ask for labor purposes. When we get you into the room, we'll check how far you're dilated and go from there, okay?"

Lyla nodded, gasping as another wave of pain hit her.

When they reached the room, the doctor was there already waiting for them. The nurse proceeded to wheel Lyla in but when he tried to follow he was stopped by the doctor.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to wait out here. Don't worry. We'll take good care of her and the baby."

Dugan could have cared less what that doctor thought, there was no way he was leaving her alone. Not when it was his child about to be born. He drew himself up to his full height and looked down at the doctor with his mouth set in a grim line.

The doctor blanched.

"I'm going to be in there with MY wife for the birth of OUR child, so either step aside or be moved aside."

"Alright, but only you. The others will have to wait out here."

He nodded to the others and walked into the room, letting the door close behind him.

Morita turned to the other guys with a grin, "Twenty bucks says he passes out during the birth."

Gabe laughed, "I'll take that bet. He won't pass out until after the birth."

Dernier just shook his head and laughed. "He will pass out after."

Monty laughed, "I bet fifty dollars that he won't pass out but in fact be the first one to hold the baby, gunk and all. "

Morita whistled low, "Damn. That's one hell of a bet."

"The man's tougher than most. I figure this wouldn't be any different from what he's used to seeing."

Gabe crossed his arms and gave him the once-over, "You know something we don't?"

The British man just smiled and shook his head, "We'll just have to see, now won't we?"

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

In the room, the nurse had just finished checking how far she still had to go before giving birth.

'Yeah that wasn't uncomfortable at all.' Tim thought sarcastically.

"She already at a 10, doctor."

'A ten?' Dugan was confused, "Ten what?'

The doctor smiled before pulling his mask up over his nose and mouth. "Well , Mrs. Dugan, looks like the baby is wanting to come out as soon as they can. When you feel pressure down there and you feel the urge to push, I am going to need you to press your chin to your chest and push, okay? Mr. Dugan, if you want to hold her hand and try to keep her calm?"

"Yeah. I can do that."

He nodded moving to kneel down by her side, gripping her hand lightly, and brushing hair from her face. "Hey. We still haven't picked a name yet you know."

She gasped and gritted her teeth,

The doctor motioned to her wordlessly.

Dugan shook his head and smoothed her hair back, "Dove, you need to push now, okay?"

Lyla moaned painfully before gritting her teeth and bearing down.

The doctor smiled, "Good job! I can already see the head crowning."

Dugan eyes went wide in shock, "Already?"

"Each woman's labor is different. I've seen short labors and very long labors. Push when you feel start to feel those contractions again, Mrs. Dugan."

She breathed deep before pushing down again, this time letting out a little grunt.

Her hand was nearly crushing his but he was tough enough to take it. He could only look down at her in awe as she worked to bring their child into the world. He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You're doing such a good job, dove. I'm proud of you."

"Shut up. I'm trying to concentrate." She hissed at him.

He chuckled, "Yes ma'am."

And with one final grunt, she beared down with all her body and suddenly his ears were filled with the angry cries of an infant.

Tim would never admit to the tears streaming down his face but they were there.

The doctor grinned, "Its a boy!" He wrapped the boy in a warm towel and gently brushed blood from his head.

Tim laughed. "A boy! You hear that, dove? We have a son!"

A muffled howling caught their attention and the doctor looked around the room confused, "What was that?"

His laugh faded to a chuckle as he replied, "That was his godparents saying hello in their own way."

He pressed a kiss to Lyla's sweaty cheek, voice filled with joy.

Lyla smiled sluggishly, "I want to hold him."

Dugan turned to the doctor and held his hands out.

The doctor shook his head, "He needs cleaned off first."

"Nonsense, you can clean him after. Now hand him here."

The doctor shook his head with a smile and placed him in Tim's hands. "Now just make sure to support his head, okay? His neck muscles aren't strong enough yet for him to do it on his own."

The big man could only stare at the little life quite literally in his hands. He was tiny, but man did he have a healthy set of lungs. He smiled at the dark mop of hair and the little nose that was currently scrunched up during his cry. He felt like he could listen to that cry for near forever. This was his son.

His son.

"We finally get to meet, huh, little bit. I'm your dad."

"Tim?"

"Yes dove?"

"What does he look like?"

"He's perfect, dove. Just perfect." He placed the baby in her arms, making sure the baby's neck was supported before letting go. "Here, see for yourself."

Lyla raised a hand and gently touched her son's face. She gently rubbed a hand over the crown of his head and smiled at the soft hair there.

"What color do you think it'll be?"

"Its dark now, but it just might lighten up."

Her fingers trailed down the small forehead and over his little nose and traced his round, chubby cheeks.

She laughed,

"What's funny?"

"He's going to look like you. I just knew it. He has your jawline."

"That he does, dove."

Lyla pulled the baby up to her lips and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Hello, you, I'm your mommy. We've been waiting to meet you for some time now. Me and your daddy."

"Well, now we just need a name, don't we?"

She smiled brightly, "I have the perfect one."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

The commandos and company were all waiting silently in the hallway, listening for the one sound that would change everything.

Then all of a sudden, a loud wail filled the air, heralding the arrival of a new generation. They all clapped and cheered

The nurses at their station were of course very confused when the men all howled, giving their own welcome to the newest little arrival.

It was ten minutes later than Dugan came bursting through the doors, holding a tiny swaddled and wriggling form in his arms. The waiting party gather around him and watched smiling as he revealed the baby to them,

"I'd like you all to meet your godson....

Steven James Dugan."


	3. Important Midnight Discussions

It had been two months since the birth and reveal of little Stevie to the world. The papers were all awash with sentiment with headlines like, 'Lyla Dugan Named Son Steve: Adorable Tribute to Fallen Brother' and 'Adorable Nephew of Captain America: Will He Be a Soldier too?'

Dugan snorted. "Like hell he will."

Lyla shook her head, "He's a little young to be talking about him being a soldier, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but the press is taking every advantage to get their papers sold. I think we might need to leave the country for a while, dove. Just until this all blows over."

"I know, but Stevie is only a couple months old and breastfeeding. It's not going to be easy taking a vacation."

Their discussion was cut short by a loud wail. Tim smiled, "Well speak of the little bit now."

He sat up, watching as Lyla got up and shuffled to the bassinet close by their bed. His smile softened as he watched her run her fingers over their son's face.

"Shh...hush now, sweetie. I'm here. Mama's here. Are you hungry?"

She lifted the baby into her arms and turned, using her free hand to feel for the rocking chair. When she found it she gently sat and pulled her nightgown down, letting the baby breastfeed. Humming a soft tune, she ran her fingers down the child's face.

Tim held his breath at the sight. 'God he never thought he could love someone so much as he did in that moment. Watching her be a mother to their child made his heart thump loudly in his ear and heat coil low in his belly.

She was so beautiful and he was the luckiest man alive to have her.

"You know, I think I like this look on you, Mrs. Dugan."

She giggled, "Oh, and what look is that, Mr. Dugan?"

The heat coiled tighter. She had a sly grin on her face.

She knew exactly what she was doing.

He grinned, "Motherhood. Because right now in this moment I've never been more attracted to you."

Lyla blushed, "Tim! Not while I'm breastfeeding our son, please?"

"So after?"

"Tim!"

The baby pulled away from her and gurgled before a little burp fell from his lips. She smiled and cooed at him. "You're all done, are you?"

The baby gave another wet gurgle as she righted her nightgown. Tim chuckled.

"He's a smart little guy, isn't he?"

"Almost too smart."

They both fell silent and listened to their son gurgle happily. He was surprisingly a good baby. Never really crying unless he was needing changed or fed. He all in all one very happy baby.

'Takes after his mother.' Tim thought to himself.

Lyla began to hum again and when she opened her mouth to sing, Tim smiled, tears in his eyes.

'Goodnight my angel.  
Time to close your eyes.  
I promise I would never leave you.  
And you should always know, I never will be far away.  
Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep.  
And like a boat out on the ocean.  
I'm rocking you to sleep.  
The water is dark and deep inside this mother's heart.  
You'll always be a part of me.  
Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream.  
And dream how wonder your life will be.  
Some day a child may cry and if you sing this lullaby.  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me.'

The boy was asleep halfway into the song. His little snores pulling a giggle from her lips.

"He snores like you."

"But it's cuter when he does it?"

"Of course. Everything he does is cuter."

"Hey now." He sputtered in false indignation.

She stood up carefully and shuffled back to the crib. She held the baby up to her lips and pressed a kiss to his little nose before laying him down and wrapping a blanket around his legs.

The baby cooed in his sleep, giving a little wiggle before going still. Little snores filled the air. She turned and shuffled back to bed but before she could sit down, Tim surged forward and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her into bed on top of him. 

"Tim!"

"I'm thinking we might have to have another baby here in another year or so."

 

Lyla sounded shocked, "So soon?"

Dugan pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "You are too irresistible like this. And just think about it. Little Steve could have a sister. We can call her Sarah, after your mom of course. Oh and her middle name can be Margaret. Sarah Margaret Dugan." Tim grinned proudly.

She sniffled, "That's lovely. Peggy would be so excited if we did."

"Oh dove, I'm sorry. I made you cry again."

"Oh, its alright. My emotions are still out of whack from the pregnancy. Its normal."

"So, what do you think? Another year maybe two, then try for a girl?"

Lyla laughed, "You are incorrigible."

He chuckled, pressing a hand to her abdomen "Maybe a part of me likes seeing you pregnant, knowing that it was OUR child that you were carrying. Plus, I think we did good with this one, don't you think?"

"Yes we did, but-"

He gripped her hips and pressed up against her and she moaned.

"I don't think there's a man alive that can resist a pregnant woman. I know I can't. Plus it sure would be fun trying."

She blushed and rocked back against him, causing him to groan.

"Now who's having the naughty thoughts?"

He groaned again, "God dove, you are wicked."

She smirked at him, "I only learned from the best, strongman."

He wrapped his fingers in her hair and pulled her down to him and kissed her fiercely. Both were left breathless when they pulled apart.

"I'll be sure to tell Peggy thank you."

Lyla giggled and smacked him lightly on the chest, "Oh, just shut up and kiss me again."

He laughed, "Yes, ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is 'Goodnight My Angel' by Celtic Woman.


	4. Close Calls & First Words

That was one hell of a nest of Hydra they ran into. And on top of that they barely escaped in one piece when a man in a damned mask came outta nowhere and attacked them. He had gotten this funny feeling fighting that man, as if he knew him from somewhere. He snorted, 'Me...know a Hydra agent...like hell I do.'

But that still didn't help him shake the feeling of familiarity he felt when watching the man move. His chest ached as he remembered his thoughts during that encounter.

Some of those moves had reminded him so heavily of Barnes that it had distracted him long enough for the man to get that hit to his head in. That was before he ended up slicing at his vest with a damn bowie knife. It had unfortunately caused the slip of fabric that had Lyla's perfume on it to fall out. The man had been crouched over him ready to bury that knife in his neck but just stopped. He just knelt there above him, knife held up and was looking at him with so much confusion in his eyes it made his chest hurt.

His life flashed before his eyes several times in the few minutes he laid there thinking his life was about to end.

When the man lifted the knife again, he closed his eyes and uttered only one thing. "I'm sorry dove."

Nothing happened.

One eye cracked open and the man was nowhere to be found. His eyes flew open and he looked around him in shock, and found the knife buried in the dirt next to his head. He slumped back with a groan. 'Damn that was close. Too close.'

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Dugan stumbled off the plane, leaning most of him weight on Morita. Most of his head was covered by a thick white bandage that was tinged pink and he was favoring his right leg.

"Damn Tim, can you be any heavier?" He grumbled.

Tim chuckled. "I could if I didn't exercise self control when it came to Lyla's baking. God what I wouldn't give for some Bread and Butter pudding right now..."

"Yeah, well right now you are going to the hospital. You don't look good at all."

"I feel fine. I just need-" He didn't finish because his eyes rolled back and he passed out, falling to the ground with a thump.

"Damn it! We need a medic now!!!" Jim panicked. Dugan had never passed out after a mission.

If it wasn't for that damn Hydra soldier hitting him too hard with his rifle butt, he would still be awake.

And what was Lyla going to say?

Morita went pale. 'Oh god, Lyla is going to flip out.'

Gabe rushed off the plane and over to them. "What the hell happened?"

"Dugan was saying he was fine, but he was stumbling all over the place like a drunk. One minute he was talking about Lyla's baking and before I could stop him he fell over unconscious."

"Damn! Lyla's not going to like this."

 

 

"Lyla va être très en colère avec lui. Very upset."

"Oui, you can say that again, Dernier."

They watched with bated breath as their commander was rolled onto a stretcher and loaded into the ambulance that pulled up.

"I'll ride with him. Gabe can you and Dernier get a hold of Stark and have him bring Lyla to the hospital?" Morita questioned.

Gabe nodded, "Yeah. I'll give him a call then I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Got it."

Jim watched the two men for a few seconds before turning and climbing into the ambulance after Dugan. He shook his head as he looked at his commander.

'You better wake up and wake up fast, ya big lug.'

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Lyla sat in the main sitting room, her fingers sliding across the pages of her new braille copy of The Hobbit. Gabe had suggested it to her one day and Tin had gone out of his way to get her a braille version so she could enjoy it.

Oh and she was.

She really could see similarities between her and this Bilbo. Both at first thinking themselves so out of their element. But not any more.

Her infant son hiccupped in his sleep and she smiled.

He was almost 5 months old now and growing like a weed. He was definitely going to be built like his father when he was older.

And he absolutely adored his father, always giggling when Tim would blow raspberries on his bare tummy or when he was pretending to eat his feet.

She giggled, 'It was his moustache that was pulling the giggles from the boy. It definitely tickled at times.'

Just then little Stevie woke up from his nap crying, jabbering, and kicking his legs. It was just a few seconds later that the harsh ringing of the phone filled the air.

Lyla frowned, something just didn't feel right. The phone usually never rang at this time of day, not unless Tim was away on a mission, but he wasn't due back for another two days.

She heard a click and then Edwin's voice as he answered.

"Hello, Stark residence. How may I help you?"

He paused before exclaiming, "Mr. Jones, how are you? You've just returned have you?"

"Oh no."

Lyla's heart sunk. Something had happened. That must have been why Stevie was crying like he was.

It was confirmed when Jarvis asked, "Which hospital? Alright, I'll bring Lyla immediately. We'll meet you there."

There was a click as he hung the phone up and then footsteps as he walked into the room.

Lyla held Stevie close to her and calmly spoke, "Its Tim isn't it? How bad is it?"

"He's being taken to the hospital right now. Mr. Morita rode with him."

"How bad?" She pressed.

"He suffered hits to both his right leg and the left side of his head. He fell unconscious just as he stepped off the plane. We don't know anything more than that."

She nodded, "Than you have to take us to him."

"I don't think little Steve should go. Ana would be more than willing to look after him for you."

Footsteps could be heard approaching from the direction of the kitchen. "What's all this about me watching little Stevie?"

"Tim is in the hospital, Ana. He's unconscious."

"Well, then give me that sweet baby and get going."

Lyla gave her a sad smile, "Thank you Ana. Everything Stevie needs is the bag by the couch."

"I know, I know. Just go see to your husband. I've got the little one."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

It took them no time getting to the hospital and Lyla was a nervous wreck by the time they reached the front desk.

"Can I help you honey?" The nurse questioned her.

"Um, yes, my husband was brought in a short time ago. Timothy Dugan. I'd like to know what room he's in?"

"Well, how you going to know its him. I mean you-"

Lyla snapped, "Yes I'm blind, but I still have my ears and my hands. So if you would PLEASE give me the room number or do I have to just start yelling his name down the hall? I bet that would be very helpful to you, now wouldn't it?"

The nurse swallowed hard, "I'm-I'm sorry, Mrs. Dugan. He's in room 354. Down the left hall."

Jarvis took her arm and lead her down the left hall. He leaned over to her and whispered, "You are quite intimidating at times, you know that right?"

"You can thank Tim for teaching me that."

"Oh no, I'm quite sure you didn't learn that from him."

She gave a soft smile and just shook her head.

"Ahh, 354, here we are."

They both stopped and they could hear low voices talking in the room and when they entered, the voices fell silent.

"Lyla."

That was Jim and Lyla remembered what Edwin had told her he had done.

She smiled, "Jim, thank you for getting him here."

"No problem at all, ma'am. He'd do the same for me. The doctor has already been in to look him over."

"What did he say?"

Gabe was the one who answered this time. "He'll live. The wounds aren't life-threatening."

She let out a long breath, relieved that it hadn't been bad news. She couldn't handle losing Tim like she lost her brother and Bucky. She feared that if she lost him, it would destroy her completely. She wouldn't be able to live without Tim in her life. She loved him far too much.

"But there's another problem."

Her voice shook, "What problem?"

"He hasn't woken up yet."

"What do the doctors think?"

"Well, if he doesn't wake up after a day, he'll be marked as a coma patient."

Tears sprang to her eyes, "A coma patient? No, he'll wake up. I know he will. He wouldn't leave me and Stevie like this."

"You should try talking to him. I..uhh....heard that hearing familiar voices can help. And I know he'd wake up faster if you told him to."

She giggled through her tears, "He doesn't want to upset me."

"Here, let me help you."

"Thank you Gabe."

He helped her to the side of Tim's bed and she reached over and touched his arm. One hand moved to grip his hand tightly and the other slid up to his face. His cheek felt too warm. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes and how motionless he seemed. If it wasn't for the gentle rise and fall of his chest....

Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Tim? It's me, Lyla. Your dove?"

There was no change in his at her words and the tears slid down her cheeks.

"Timothy Aloysius Cadwallader Dugan, you listen to me right now! You better wake up mister! Your son and I want you awake and at home as soon as possible, you hear me strongman?"

Still he didn't make a move or utter a single word and she laid her head down on his chest and cried.

"Damn it, Tim! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Miss Lyla, here. Let's get you to a chair, alright?"

She sniffled and nodded.

Once she was sitting down, Jarvis spoke again.

"Do you need some water?"

"No, but can you call Ana and check on Stevie? I'm worried about him too."

"Of course. There's a phone over here."

There was a click and a grind as the receiver was picked up and the number was dialed.

After a few seconds he started speaking, "Ana, dear, it's Edwin. How's...whatever is wrong? Oh...is he hungry? You tried that already? Well, what about a fresh nappy? Tried that too? Hmm..."

Lyla frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Apparently Steve is missing his mother. He hasn't stopped fussing since we left."

Lyla sighed, "Well, can you go get them and bring them here? I can't leave Tim's side, not until he wakes up."

"Did you hear that Ana. I'll be there to fetch you and the baby momentarily. Yes, I'll tell her. Good bye."

The phone call ended with a click.

Footsteps made their way to the door and stopped, "I'll return in half an hour, okay? Can you gentlemen keep her company til then?"

"Of course. We're not gonna leave until he wakes up too." 

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Lyla knew when they returned because Stevie was crying profusely now. His cries echoing off the walls.

Gabe whistled low, 'That kid is not happy right now."

Lyla shook her head, "This isn't like him at all. He's usually such a happy boy."

"Well, we managed to make it here. Complete with pounding headaches."

"Here, let me take him."

The baby gave a hiccup and sputtered a cry.

"Well, look at that. He's reaching for Tim."

Her brow furrowed, "But how?"

"Hmm...I wonder..." Edwin mused.

"Wonder what?"

"I think the little boy knows something's not right. Let's try setting him close to his father."

"Alright, but I'll hold him, okay?"

Edwin helped her to the bed again and she sat down, slightly turned towards him, and Ana set the boy down in her arms.

Lyla smiled, "Tim, look who's here...Its Stevie. Little Bit? He's really upset at the moment as I'm sure you can hear. Stevie can you say hi to daddy? Say hi, daddy?"

The little boy's cries faded to a gurgle and then all of a sudden a little voice breaks the silence.

'Dadaa...daa."

"Well, I guess we now know who his favorite is." Morita interjected.

A low groan caught their attention and Steve began to wiggle in her arms.

"Daadaa...."

"Lyla?"

A cry caught in her throat and tears ran down her face. "Tim?"

"Yeah, dove?" His voice was shaky, but it was his. He was awake.

"You're awake!"

A coo caught his attention, "Hey, little bit. You been a good boy for mommy?"

"Dadaa...dada..."

"Did he just-"

"He just said his first word. His first word!"

Tim grinned widely, "That's my boy."


End file.
